


Mafia con G

by Iria97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Italian Mafia, M/M, Magic, Other, Russian Mafia, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Hermione y Draco se conocen bajo unas circumstancias algo raras pero eso no evitó que los sentimientos afloraran entre ambos.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione llega a un lugar donde conoce a personas que hacen de su vida algo especial.  
> Violencia, palabras mal sonantes, sexo, venganza, magia y mafia son los protagonistas de nuestra historia.
> 
> ___________________________________  
> /... /... /... Cambio de escena, salto temporal.

\- ¿Así que te crees lo suficientemente buena para entrar al negocio, eh?

La escasa luz que se dirigia a sus ojos la cegaba. Un escozor inaguantable le jodia la vista, si no fuera por aquellos matones ya se estaria arrancando los ojos pero una manos gigantescas la agarraban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

\- ¡Habla de una vez mamona! ¿Eres de la secreta? No te creas que nos lo vamos a tragar.

Una segunda voz más femenina llegó a sus oidos. No llegaba a diferenciar cuantas personas habia en la habitación pero eran las suficientes para pegarle una paliza y dejarla tirada como una perra en aquel lugar.

\- Será mejor que nos libremos de ella, nos puede joder el negocio si abre su boca.

Una tercera voz habló pero la que la trajo a la vida fue el metal frio que sintió en su frente. Esos cabrones pensaban matarla de verdad. Ahora si que cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi se lo hacia encima.

El sonido de una pistola resonó en aquella pequeña salita.

______________________________________

AVISO: +18, violencia, sangre, smut, y palabras mal sonantes. No leer si eres menor o demasiado sensible.  
Harry Potter y toda su saga pertenecen a la escritora britanica J.K Rowling.


	2. CAPITULO 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione y Draco por fin se conocen y  
> empiezan a ocurrir cosas muy raras.

Casi no sentia los dedos de lo frios que los tenia. Sus labios estaban ya quietos cansados de tiritar, ni los sentia ni los padecia como si hubieran muerto antes que el resto de su cuerpo. De esta si que ni salia.  
En la acera de enfrente podia visualizar dos personas golpeando una maquina, el ruido la mantenia despierta.  
La luz se hacia cada vez más pequeña, si hubiese tenido fuerzas hubiese intentado mantener los ojos abiertos pero el frio podia con ella. Tal fue su situación que no llego a ver el rostro de la persona que se le acercaba. Sin remedio alguno la oscuridad la consumió.

\\... \\... \\... \\... \\... \\... \\... \\... \\... \\... \

– Chica, por fin despiertas. Ya creí que te moririas del frio. ¿Qué hacias en mitad de la nada con la que está cayendo?

Le costó fijar su vista unos segundos, frente a ella se abria la noche. Un calorcito la abrazaba junto al sonido del fuejo.  
Parpadeando pudo ver quien la hablaba.  
A aquel hombre casi no se le reconocía, estaba escondido entre ropa y más ropa para el frio. Al darse cuenta se levantó bruscamente.

– ¿Quién me ha cambiado?

Alguien la habia cambiado de ropa. Su vieja, sucia y mojada ropa habia sido reemplazada por muchos abrigos y ropa de invierno. Tanteando con las manos se tocó por todo el cuerpo en busca de heridas y si le faltaba algún organo vital.

– No te preocupes, el muchacho ha cuidado bien mientras estabas desmayada.

– ¿Qué muchacho?

Siguió la mirada del anciano y se encontró con un chico rubio. Si pudiese decir una edad por la vista no le echaria mucho más de 24 años.

– Tendrás mucho en lo que pensar, aquí todos vienen por lo mismo. Cosa que envidio, yo no mantengo muchos de mis recuerdos pero si puedo decirte mi nombre. Mi nombre es Albus.

– Yo soy Hermione.

Algo desconfiada le contestó. Prefirió no destacar su apellido, no sabia con quien se podría encontrar pero de momento aquel anciano le transmitía confianza.

– Vamos Hermione, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Ahora será mejor alimentar ese estomago tuyo.

El anciano comentó por el rugido que dió su barriga. Así que asintió sin poder esconder su hambruna y la necesidad de llenarse de algo que no fuera agua de lluevia o lo que encontrara tirado por ahí.

/... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /

Se lo habian montado bien para no tener nada en la vida. Aun podía sentir el frio entre sus dedos pero la calided que transmitian aquellas personas la abrumó. Podrían haberla dejado allí tirada en mitad de la calle pero decidieron salvarla.  
El lugar era una edificio abandonado, sin ninguna puerta pero podia ver a dos personas resguardando su seguridad. No habia muchas puertas hacia la calle pero si escaleras a lo que supuso seria más habitaciones e intimidad.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de una mujer la distrajo de su divagación. Era una mujer muy guapa, maltrecha por lo que parecia la vida. Una barriga enorme la traicionaba en su condición. No le echaria más de 30 años, su cabello negro hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes de ensueño.

– ¿eh? Si, lo siento. Estaba... pensando.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y recargó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

– Está bien, aquí no habrá mucho pero si hay tiempo. Soy Maria.

– Yo Hermione.

– Hermione, que bonito nombre. Seguro que fue escogido con mucho cariño.

Agachó la mirada ante el recuerdo de sus padres. Deberia recordarlo con alegria pero apenas tenia recuerlos para ello.

– Supongo que eso es lo que hacen los padres¿Puedo preguntarte dónde está el pa...?

– ¿El padre?

La interrumpió con su misma pregunta lo que hizo reir a la mujer y asintió.

– Él me abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Me averguenza recordarlo pero él ya tenia una esposa.

– ¡Para nada!

Respondió exaltada.

– Él se deberia avergonzar por abandonarte sola en este estado.

– No le tengo rencor, ya sabia que no habia amor de por medio. Se lo prometí cuando empezé a verlo.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la barriga y sonrió.

– Aunque rompí la promesa porque no hay amor más grande que haya sentido por alguien que ni ha nacido aún. Y ha salido del medio de los dos.

– ¿Puedo tocarlo...? 

Al verla asentir llevó la mano hacia la barriga de la mujer y se congeló en su sitio. Ya habia sentido aquella sensación antes. Le costó separar la mano aunque le sonrió intentando aparentar normalidad.

/... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Se acercó como si se escondiera de algo a aquel rubio.  
No se habia atrevido a abrir la boca en toda la noche y la cena habia sido lo suficiente para darle fuerzas e intentar socializar con aquellos sin techos.

– ¿Sabes algo? Para mantener una conversación entre dos personas debe haber unos minimos requisitos. Como no llevas más de un dia aquí asumo que es imposible rellenar todos los requisitos pero si pediria algo de respeto y sobretodo educación.

La chica se habia perdido en aquellos ojos grises del rubio. No estaba preparada para escuchar tal charla y menos una que padecia de sentido para ella.  
El chico suspiró y se acercó para tomarla de la mano y estrecharla.

– Mi nombre es Draco. Ahora tú me dices tu nombre y procedo a la broma de recien conocidos para mantener la conversación y no dejar que el silencio incomodo nos corrumpa.

– Si, lo siento. Supongo que no he sido del todo educada. Mi nombre es Hermione.

Habiendo salido del insomnio que su palabras le habian producido pudo presentarse.  
Para su sorpresa el chico se acercó a ella y llevó la mano hacia la parte trasera de la oreja de la chica.

– Dime Hermione. ¿Qué dirías que puedo sacar de detrás de tu oreja?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

– ¿Una moneda?

Su respuesta pregunta sacó una risa del chico que se echó hacia atras enseñando ambas manos vacias.

– ¿Por qué seria una moneda? Que yo sepa ninguno de los dos andamos sobrados de dinero y ninguno de los dos somos magos para sacar dinero de la nada. ¿Verdad?

Dejando su asombro a un lado Hermione asintió descubriendo aquella parte del chico.

– Y así se rompe un silencio incomodo, encantado de conocerte.

Ahora le tendió la mano esperando que la chica la tomara por voluntad propia. Así ambos se dieron la mano mirándose a los ojos.  
Sin conocerse ambos sabian que tenian más en común que cualquier conocido de muchos años.

/... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /

– Albus.

– Hermione. Los chicos van a buscar algo de comida y nos preguntabamos si podias ir a ayudarles.

– ¡Por supuesto!

Sin esperar a respuesta alguna se dirigió hacia el grupo. Por fin podría hacerse sentir util de nuevo.

– Vaya, es la maga.

– Vaya, es el rico.

Ambos se dirigieron con el grupo hacia las calles más pobladas. Algunos se dividieron y observó como dos de ellos se sentaron en una esquina con una lata esperando por limosna. Otros tres se dirigieron al centro de la calle peatonal y empezaron a cantar y a rapear. Aquello no se lo esperó.  
Siguiendo la mirada vio al rubio caminando hacia otra calle, con curiosidad lo siguió de cerca.  
Lo vio entrar a un comercio repleto de gente. ¿Acaso tenia dinero para permitirse aquella comida?  
Insegura se acercó al alojamiento con temor de que la echaran.  
Asombrada aconteció el momento en el que el rubio salia por la puerta tan tranquilo y con bolsas llenas.  
Sin tomarla en cuenta siguió su camino dejándola atras. Aunque ella lo siguio de cerca por la espalda.

– ¿Cómo has conseguido todo eso? Ahora va a ser verdad que eres rico.

El chico se detuvo algo inquieto. Se dió la vuelta y la vio como si se tratara de una lunatica.

– ¿Puedes verme?

La chica se señaló a si misma algo confundida.

– ¿Por qué no podría? ¿Ahora eres un fantasma o algo así?

– ¿O algo así eh?

Sin soltar las bolsas la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró hacia el primer callejon vacio y seguro de la zona.  
Nadie parecia darse cuenta y seguian con su camino como si nada pasara.


	3. CAPITULO 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione descubre el secreto tan aclamado a gritos por el rubio de ojos grises.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué dices si te veo? Es algo normal verte, no estás muerto ni eres invisible.

– ¿Qué no soy invisible?

La tiró hacia un lado con fuerza y dejó las bolsas sobre el suelo. La observó detenidamente durante unos minutos y eso solo la hizó sentir algo incomoda.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Sientate Hermione y cuentame de donde sales.

– No entiendo que ocurre.

– Que no entiendes...

La agarró por los hombros con fuerza y la sacudió como si estuviera loco.

– Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo que puedan verme en este estado. ¿Eres bruja también? Solo eso explicaría por qué me ves. Sentí algo raro al conocerte, claro.

– Espera, eso no tiene sentido. Ya no soy bruja.

Lo agarró de una mano y la acarició intentando tranquilizarlo. Así empezó a explicarle.

– No es brujeria. Desde pequeña he tenido un don, desde siempre he podido sentir y ver cosas que el resto no. He podido explotar y tirar cosas sin tocarlas.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente y empezó a narrarle sus primeros pasos en lo que hoy era su mundo.  
Era más joven, practicamente una niña. Jugaba en el parque con unos niños en la arena.

– ¡No toques eso! No es tuyo.

El primer niño le gritó apuntándole con la pala de arena, lo que llamó la atención de las madres pero les ignoraron por tratarse una disputa entre niños.

La pequeña se alejó algo asustada por el trato del niño. Casi se echaba a llorar pero se quedó en un rincón viendo a los niños jugar. No lo veia justo, todos habian llevado juguetes y ella habia prestado los suyos pero cuando habia pedido uno le habian gritado. La tristeza pasó y la ira la reemplazo. ¡No era justo! Los niños reian y jugaban juntos a la arena. Su vista no dejó el objeto con el que queria jugar, aquel pequeño cubo amarillo para hacer una montaña de arena. Solo lo queria para jugar. Apretó los dientes y las manos del coraje, nadie la tomaba en cuenta y la ignoraba.  
Un dolor en la parte derecha de su cabeza la hizó cerrar los ojos y arrodillarse agarrandose aquella parte con su manita. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la arena estaba llena de un liquido rojo y que dejaba un olor desagradable en el lugar. Unos gritos la trajeron a la realidad y subió la mirada. Estaba sola en mitad de la arena pues los niños habian huido con sus madres, a excepción de uno que agarraba el filo del cubo, lo único que quedaba, como si fuera su vida. El resto de cubo se habia hecho trizas y habia dañado a los niños por los trozos filados que habian saltado. Ninguno parecia más herido de una rajita o puntito pero el niño que la habia gritado estaba parado con el cubo gritando por el dolor. Normal, se habia llevado la mayor parte y toda a su rostro donde ahora se podia ver lleno de sangre y con un trozo filado del cubo enterrado en uno de sus ojos.  
No entendia que habia pasado pero el recuerdo era difuso apartir de ahí. Sus padres habian discutido en su habitación mientras ella los escuchaba a travez de la puerta.

– Sabiamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella. Casi descuartiza a un niño, por dios. ¡¿Richard, me estás escuchando?!

– Claro que te estoy escuchando, Rachel. Pero sabes que no podemos hacer eso, ellos...

Sin querer habia tirado su muñeca y habia llamado la atención de ambos padres.

– Cariño, ¿qué haces ahí levantada todavia?

Aquel recuerdo terminaba con su padre levantándola del suelo y acostándola para dormir.

– ¿Siempre has podido hacer magia?

– No... no sé. Despues de otro accidente el primer día de primaria mis padres me matricularon en una academia de investigación donde me hicieron pruebas y llegaron a la conclusión de que habia nacido con el don.

– Eres una bruja, no es ningún don. Es lo que eres.

– Pero, espera. ¿Por qué me llamas eso? Tú eras el que decias ser invisible.

– Es porque yo también soy uno.

– ¿En serio?

Se acercó con rudeza al chico con una cara de ilusión. Nunca habia visto a nadie más con el don.

– Si, es en serio.

– ¿Y también puedes explotar cosas?

– Si, bueno no es solo explotar cosas. Puedes llegar a controlar tu poder y hacer muchas cosas con él.

– No sabia eso. Siempre he temido utilizar mi do... magia porque termino hiriendo a alguien.

El chico le agarró del brazo acercándola a él, llevó la mano detras de la oreja de la chica y sonrió.

– ¿Qué crees que puedo sacar de detras de tu oreja?

Aquello la descolocó. No sabia que responder. ¿Acaso pensaba sacar una moneda de ahí?

– ¿Una moneda?

Sacó la mano y le mostró una gerbera. La chica la agarró feliz.

– ¿Cómo lo sabias?

– Eres como un libro abierto, también puedo saber cual es tu cantante favorito sin preguntartelo.

– ¿Puedes leer la mente?

– Si prefieres llamarlo así.

La chica pusó una cara de preocupación e intentó vaciar su mente de cosas tontas. Ese poder rompía cualquier intimidad.  
El chico empezó a reir.

– No te preocupes no funciona de esa forma. No se en lo que piensas pero con esa cara que llevas es facil leerte ahora mismo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Desde aquel momento sabian que habian encontrado un desalojo en el otro y lo más importante que podian ser ellos mismos sin tener que esconderse.

– Mi nombre es Hermione.

Le tendió la mano sin miedo al no tan desconocido ahora.  
Desde entonces empezaron a tratarse como amigos, como algo más que unos raros que huían del pasado.

/... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /... /

– Hablame de tu infancia.

Rompió el silencio. La oscuridad comió la luz del día mostrando la luna como refugio. Los dos se encontraban sentados juntos a una hoguera que los calentaba tomando un cafe que calentaba sus estomagos.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

Su amistad tenia más de 3 meses de edad y siempre habian escapado de esas preguntas, las del pasado.  
En el presente sonreían, reían, hablaban, bromeaban y él habia empezado a regalarle una gerbera cada día, dejándosela en la mano antes de despertar. Cosa que le resulto raro al principio pero despues lo tomó como una acción de cariño y que le importaba a alguien.

– Como... ¿quiénes son tus padres? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿dónde vivias? ¿tenias amigos? ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

Al ser la primera vez que hablaban de ello se emocionó de más e hizó muchas preguntas sin sentido haciéndole reir al rubio.

– Tranquila, respira, toma un sorbo y haz una pregunta a la vez.

– Vale.

Le hizo caso y se le quedó mirando impaciente por una respuesta.

– ¿A qué te respondo? Por hoy solo responderé a una pregunta así que escoge bien.

Sin vacilar dejó que el aire saliera por su boca junto a la pregunta.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

– Es algo complicado de responder. Diré que trabajaba con unas personas que terminaron por decepcionarme y lo dejé tirados.

– ¿Nadie a quien quisieras?

– No habia lugar para eso allí.

El silencio los gobernó con mano dura. No quiso incomodarlo más y se conformó con aquella respuesta.

– Hermione.

Escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda. Se dió la vuelta y vió al chico de ojos azules allí.

– Si, ¿Harry?

– ¿Me ayudarias con una cosa?

Lo escuchó escasamente debido a que el chico lo preguntó con vergüenza.

– Ve con él, yo iré a estirar las piernas.

Draco los dejó solos y el chico se acercó a ella.

– Harry... ¿no será de nuevo aquel libro cierto?

– No... es que... si. Sabes que quiero educarme.

– Ya lo se, pero con crucigramas será dificil.

Se echó a reír avergonzando más al chico.  
Su vida no podia ser más feliz, habia hecho amigos en aquel lugar y se podria decir que una familia.


	4. CAPITULO 3.

– Maria, se ve que te alimentas bien. El bebe debe salir sanisimo.

– Lo siento, ultimamente me siento con unas ansias enormes de atragantarme de comida. No soy yo, es él.

Con la boca llena la mujer se apuntó la enorme barriga intentando culpar al bebe por sus ansias de comida.  
Habrian pasado 4 meses y la mujer estaria en su septimo mes de embarazo, el hambre y cualquier placer se mutiplicaran aun más con el tiempo de embarazo.

– Hermione, ¿puedes venir? Draco te espera en la cuarta planta.

Asintió y se despidió de la mujer con una sonrisa.  
Sin mucha prisa pero no muy lenta se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir dos plantas más. El chico estaria esperándola para su ya costumbre de desayunar juntos.  
Sonriente sacó la flor que le dió hoy de su bolsillo. Ya tendria como mil flores guardadas en aquel armario y no se cansaba de recibir ninguna. Al sentir la flor cada mañana en su mano era un recordatorio de que habia encontrado un hogar.

– ¿Ya has empezado sin mi?

Vio al rubio con la boca llena e intentando tragar rapido para contestarle.

– Tenia mucha hambre, solo he cogido un trozo de nada.

– Si ya. Eres peor que Maria.

Se sentó frente a él en un viejo sillon y empezaron a comer, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

El chico le preguntó tras tragarse su quinto bollo.  
Debia decirle sobre la sensación que la mujer embarazada le daba, aun no sabia si era simplemente nervios o tendria algo que ver con ser bruja y eso alimentaba a sus nervios.

– Draco, ¿alguna vez has sentido que algo malo iba a pasar y en unos dias o meses ocurria?

Le preguntó dejando la comida a un lado y agachando la cabeza. Podria ser que se estaba volviendo loca y aquello no tuviese nada que ver con su condición.

– ¿Hablas como si pudieses predecir algo malo que va a pasar? No soy un experto en ello, no he escuchado de nadie a quien le pase.

Aquella respuesta hizó que la joven escondiera su rostro entre sus manos, ahora pensaria que está loca o algo peor, que se estaba inventando aquello. No queria que él, justamente él, pensara eso de ella.

Draco al verla tan afligida se levantó dirigiéndose hacia ella para agacharse en frente y tomarle ambas manos entre las suyas dándole unas pequeñas caricias.

– Pero oye, eso no quiere decir que tú no puedas hacerlo. Nosotros no somos normales de ninguna forma.

Subió la mirada para fijarla en aquellos ojos grises, él siempre sabia que decir para animarla.

– Maria... y el bebe. Creo que están en peligro.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es una sensación o has podido verlo?

– ¡No! Es decir, yo no puedo verlo exactamente. No se que les va a pasar pero ya he tenido esta sensación antes y...

Hermione dejó que el silencio respondierá a su mal estar. Él debia comprenderla.

– Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Te importaria contarme aquella famosa vez que lo sentiste por primera vez?

Necesitó de unos minutos para pensarlo. ¿Qué mal tendria contarselo? Confiaba plenamente en él.

– Veras, yo aún era pequeña y estaba pasando una semana en el centro de investigación. Cuando mis padres me llevaron...

El recuerdo vino a su mente como si hubiese sido la misma semana pasada. Aquel día el cielo estaba lleno de nubes y el viento estaba en su contra. La lluvia tampoco era un alivio cuando estaban afuera.

– Pero mami, yo no quiero quedarme aquí.

– Herms, ya lo hemos hablado. Necesitas quedarte aquí para que estos señores sepan que te pasa.

Su madre le acariciaba la cabeza agachada a su altura para tenerla cara a cara.

– Pero me hacen daño.

– Ese daño es un minimo esfuerzo para que seas normal, ¿no lo entiendes?

Una capa de lagrimas se asomó por los ojos de la chica y la madre la abrazó unos segundos. Aquel tiempo fue suficiente para que aquel sentimiento la desbordará. Como si de un cuchillo se tratase su corazón se apretujo e hizó que se cayera de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a su madre.

– ¡No mami!

– Hermione, ¡ya! Te vas a comportar.

Su madre se levantó agarrándola de la mano y llevándola al coche.  
Por mucho que lloraba y pataleaba no parecian hacerle caso. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas del coche.  
Una luz la hizó tranquilizarse y miró por la ventana sin entender que habia pasado. ¿Lo habia visto solo ella?  
En menos de un minuto sintió como su pequeño cuerpo salia volando y aterrizaba contra muchos cristales, aunque no sentia ningún dolor. Al mirar a su alrededor se vio sobre el suelo mojado de la carretera y a sus padres tumbados boca abajo. Sin esperar fue hacia su madre y le tocó el hombro, sin respuesta le dio la vuelta.

– ¡Mami!

La sangre que salia de su cabeza se amontonó sobre el suelo. El agua de la lluvia se llevaba gran parte de la sangre haciendo la zona más roja.  
Su garganta se rompió de tanto gritar, y casi no podia ver por las lagrimas pero en un momento dejó de sentir nada y dejó la mirada muerta hacia un punto. En aquel punto un hombre se acercaba a ella, lo único que pudó diferenciar y que hasta el día del presente recordaba era un pin que llevaba en su chaqueta, un pin verde con una serpiente y el gravado de SB.

– ¿El gravado de SB?

El chico pareció asorbido por su mente en un momento. Hermione le miró algo confundida.

– Si, ni siquiera diferencié su rostro pero cuando me desperté en el hospital no habia nadie.

Draco no parecia estar en aquel mundo ya.  
Se levantó soltándole las manos suavemente y se alejó rapidamente dirigiéndose hacia Dios sabe donde.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– No, yo... nada, será mejor que... sigamos más tarde.

Aquella noche tumbada sobre su sitio de dormir no pudo pegar ojo pensando sobre la reacción del chico a su historia. Quizas si pensaba que se trataba de una loca.  
Sobre las 2am escuchó unos coches aparcarse frente a su edificio. Algo raro pues aquel lugar estaba escondido de las zonas de ocio y viviendas de la ciudad. Se levantó asomándose por la ventana. Un coche negro se habia aparcado frente a su edificio y unos hombres, que a su parecer eran muy grandes, salieron de él. No llegaba a diferenciar quienes eran pues estaban vestidos de negro y llevaban gafas de sol, ¿de noche?

– Herms.

Una voz a su espalda la distrajo.


	5. CAPITULO 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las vidas de Draco y Hermione se separan sin remedio alguno.

– Herms, Herms, Hermione.

Una voz la llamaba pero estaba muy lejos. Sentada en la acera solo podía ver el edificio en llamas, ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de él. No escuchaba nada más que los latidos de su corazón y de fondo gritos, lametos y sirenas de policia.  
De un segundo para otro aquel lugar que habia considerado su hogar se estaba derrumbando.

– Herms.

El recuerdo del principio de aquella noche la absorve a su interior.  
Alguien la habia distraido de la ventana y de aquellos dos hombres de negro.

– Tengo que hablar contigo.

Draco. Despues de aquella rara huida en la tarde venia para hablar con ella. Pero su mente seguia en esos dos hombres. Con tan solo verlos sabia que no eran nada bueno, que no traían exactamente chuches.

– ¿Te parecera raro pero acaso no has sentido nunca que te observan?

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

No era momento de sus charlas que no llegaban a ningún lugar. No podía desconcentrarse de aquel coche. Se dió la vuelta para mirar hacia la calle, aquellos hombres ya no estaban.  
Un ruido super fuerte le hizo darse la vuelta y mirar al chico con los ojos abierto.

– ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

El chico se acerca a la ventana para mirar por ella también, quedando hombro con hombro con la chica.

– ¡Draco!

Se acerca hacia la puerta para mirar por el pasillo y esperar a que nadie les estuviese espiando.

– Creo que vienen a por Maria. Lo siento.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién va a venir a por una mujer embarazada y sola?

Antes de poder responder Harry se asoma por la puerta llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a su rodilla para descansar. Se habia echado una buena carrera hacia ahí.

– Es-es Maria.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado a Maria?

Hermione pregunta exaltada agarrándole por los hombros.

– Está en acto... de parir.

– ¿Ya? Creia que no llegaba a los 9 meses todavia.

Draco se preocupó haciendo que los nervios en la chica crecieran.

– Y así es. Se le ha adelantado.

Agarra a Harry por el brazo tirando de él.

– Llevame con ella, tengo que ayudarla.

– ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca has asistido un parto.

Draco la detiene agarrándola por el brazo. Aquello hizo que se detuviera mirándole a los ojos, no bajó la mirada en ningún momento. Esperaba que con ello entendiera que no iba a cambiar de parecer.  
Soltándose de su agarre tiró de Harry haciendo que andara, de aquella forma perdió al rubio de vista.

Pasaron algunos pasillos cuando llegaron a las escaleras para subir hacia el siguiente piso. Al poner el pie en el primer escalón escucharon de nuevo el mismo sonido desagradable. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, venia de donde estaba Maria.  
Se sentía volar, su alma se habia separado por un momento de su cuerpo. Aunque sentia que corrian escaleras arriba, su mundo iba a cámara lenta. Un escalón, otro escalón, otro más. Se soltó del brazo del chico y a la misma velocidad vio una de las pocas puertas del edificio destruida. La misma que Maria habia escogido porque tendria privacidad para traer a su hijo al mundo.  
Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos. Llegó a la habitación, las piernas ya no parecian hacerle caso. La imagen frente a ella hizo que dejara de respirar.

La mujer que habia considerado su primera amiga ahora colgaba del techo por lo que parecia un cable. Pero quien lo hubiese hecho sabian a por lo que venian porque en el vientre de la mujer habia enterrada una navaja.

En un segundo el aire le volvió a los pulmones haciéndola caer de rodillas y vomitando lo poco que habia comido en el día.  
Arrodillada frente al cuerpo de la mujer vio de nuevo el gravado.

SB.

Sus ojos se agrandaron tal que volvió en sí. En ese momento recordó las palabras del rubio: “¿Te parecera raro pero acaso no has sentido nunca que te observan?”

¿Alguien se habria encargado de asesinar a un embarazada por ella? No era tan importante. ¿Quién haria algo tan cruel?

Sumergida en su mente se levantó y comenzó a andar sin pensarlo demasiado, solo queria llegar a donde estuviera Draco.  
De un momento a otro empezó a escuchar gritos y a sentir el suelo moverse, la gente corria de un lugar a otro haciendo que el edificio temblara. No estaba preparado para aquello. Pero un olor a humo le hizo entender.

– Hermione.

El de ojos azules la detuvo agarrándole por los hombros y sorprendiéndola la abrazó.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí, o nos quemaremos hasta morir.

Dijo Harry. Ella volvió la mirada hacia la habitación de la mujer. Ya estaba muerta.

– ¿Y Draco?

El chico negó con la cabeza y la agarró del brazo guiándola a la salida.

– ¡No! ¿Dónde está Draco?

Arrastraba los pies para detenerlo. No se iba a ningún lado sin él.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Empezó a gritar y se tiró al suelo.

– No quiero perder a nadie más, y menos a él. ¡No!

– ¡Herms!

Harry se tiró al suelo con ella.

– Tranquila, él ya ha salido del edificio. Él...

El chico fue incapaz de mantener la mirada y la bajó a su regazo.

– ¿Él que? ¿Dónde está?

– Él se ha ido con ellos, con los hombres de negro.

En ese momento dejó que su alma dejara su cuerpo definitivamente. Habia sentido a Harry llevándola hacia afuera y siendo sentada en aquel lugar, observando como no podia tener paz ni un segundo.  
Un perro blanco se acercó hacia donde estaba y sin repararlo mucho acercó su mano a él, el perro dejó que le acariciara. Volviendo la vista al mundo real se fijó en el collarin que tenia en su cuello, las iniciales SB en él. Pero el centro parecia ser muy limpio, una camara.  
Inclinó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la camara, la sangre empezó a removerse en su interior. En un segundo estaba llena de sangre y de vísceras. Había hecho explotar al pobre chucho, quedando la cabeza del animal entre sus pies y la camara ahí todavia, intacta. Levantó el pie y aplastó el aparato.

**Author's Note:**

> Deja tu comentario y sigueme para no perderte el siguiente capitulo.
> 
> TWT https://twitter.com/thfallangel  
> IG https://instagram.com/thfallangel  
> FB https://www.facebook.com/srtamacarron


End file.
